Pêle-mêle de petits OS slash
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Résultats de différents défis avec limite de temps. OS SLASH (yaoi). 1 : John/Bobby. 2 : SAMIFER.
1. JohnBobby façon Brockeback Mountain

**Ici sont regroupés les résultats des différents défis avec limite de temps qui m'ont été posés et que je ne souhaite pas publier séparément.**

**Cette série-ci sera composée d'OS SLASH (yaoi)**

* * *

**Rating:** K+  
**Catégorie:** OS, fluffy, Univers Alternatif.  
**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice: Ishtar205 **(un grand merci à toi de corriger toutes mes conneries !)

* * *

**Pairing** : John/Bobby  
**Thème** : façon Brockeback Mountain.

Ça faisait plus de dix ans que Rufus insistait pour qu'il vienne à cette rencontre annuelle de chasseurs. Jusqu'à présent Bobby avait décliné l'invitation, c'est qu'il n'était pas chasseur mais patron d'une casse automobile lui, et même si les récits des aventures de son ami le faisait rêver et frémir, ce n'était pas son monde.

Il aurait dû s'abstenir encore. Arrivé là-bas, il s'était aperçu qu'il ne connaissait personne, n'avait aucune idée à quelle conférence assister, quels stands visiter, et Rufus n'avait pas pu le récupérer tout de suite. Bobby avait presque eu envie de rentrer, en plus il avait horreur de la foule, mais il était venu au fin fond de ce trou perdu à côté d'une forêt en bus, et il n'y en avait plus avant le lundi matin, or on était le samedi. Quand Rufus arriva, Bobby fut soulagé mais vite déçu : apparemment il n'aurait pas trop de temps pour s'occuper de lui, étant une personne très demandée et partie intégrante de l'organisation de cette grande fête/réunion/congrès, mais il allait lui présenter quelqu'un, qui, lui avait-il dit, était l'un de ses meilleurs amis qu'il n'avait pas pu lui présenter jusqu'à maintenant, avec qui il allait bien s'entendre et de toute façon il y avait intérêt car leur emplacements pour les tentes étaient côte à côte. D'ailleurs John pourrait l'aider à monter la sienne, précisa-t-il en collant un grand sac de toile dans les mains de Bobby.

Ils fouillèrent la partie médiévale pour le trouver et Rufus le reconnut de dos à 10 mètres. L'ami de Rufus était en train de se siffler un hydromel, à 11h du matin, assis à une longue table en bois en plein air. Ça situait bien le bonhomme et ça n'étonna pas outre mesure Bobby. Les chasseurs étaient tous plus ou moins portés sur la bouteille. Ce qui l'étonna d'avantage, ce fut les deux jeunes enfants qui mangeaient des tartines de miel en face du gars. Ils levèrent un regard intéressé vers lui quand Rufus fit les présentations, très sommaires. Quant à John, il scanna Bobby de la tête au pieds, ce qui le mit assez mal à l'aise. Foutus chasseurs... Mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air trop associal puisqu'il se leva et lui serra la main avec un franc sourire :

-Alors c'est toi le fameux Bobby ? Content de te rencontrer Rufus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Aussi en bien ne t'en fais pas.

Alors que Bobby allait l'engueuler, Rufus se sauva :

-RUFUS !

-Désolé le devoir m'appelle ! Je repasse vous voir les gars on se fait signe !

-Un sacré zigoto celui-là hein ? Fit John. Assied-toi je t'offre un verre. On ira planter ta tente quand les enfants auront fini de manger. Les enfants, vous pourriez être un peu polis non ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ait appris ?

-Bonjour Monsieur ! Scandèrent les deux bambins en coeur.

-Je m'appelle Bobby, rectifia celui-ci en souriant. Alors ils sont à toi ? Demanda-t-il à John.

-J'espère bien ! Voici Dean, le plus grand, il a huit ans, et Sam. Sam, dit à Bobby quel âge tu as.

Le plus jeune leva la tête de sa tartine et regarda Bobby bien dans les yeux, et répondit très sérieusement :

-J'ai trois ans et demi Monsieur Bobby.

Bobby observa John à la dérobée pendant que lui-même regardait ses enfants avec les yeux brillants de fierté. Il était plus jeune que lui, la petite trentaine, c'était un bel homme très brun et il ne s'était visiblement pas rasé depuis quelques jours. Quand ils eurent fini leurs verres et les enfants leurs tartines, John lui décocha un sourire enthousiame fait de belles dent blanches et d'yeux rieurs :

-Bon, on va la monter cette tente ?

Il ne devrait pas être permis de sourire comme ça juste à l'évocation d'aller monter une tente.

-Dean, essuie la bouche de ton frère il s'en est mis partout. On va passer par les sanitaires avant il faut qu'il se nettoie sinon il va coller toute la journée. Je te montrerai où c'est comme ça, fit-il à l'adresse de Bobby.

Le jeune chasseur et père de famille lui fit faire une visite plus détaillée de l'immense camp dressé pour le week-end avant qu'ils n'arrivent à un grand champ où étaient dressées des centaines et des centaines de tentes. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas trop loin de l'entrée. Rufus leur avait donné le même modèle de tente canadienne deux places et ainsi l'histoire fut vite réglé, John ayant monté la sienne le matin même.

Après ça... John l'abandonna également pour aller vacquer à des occupations de chasseurs. Il semblait ravi d'être là, lui, et avait un million de choses à voir et de personnes à retrouver.

Il lui confia les gamins.

Bobby hésita entre penser qu'il avait confiance en lui, et que "les amis de Rufus sont mes amis" ou si en réalité il était un père indigne. En parlant de ça il se demandait où pouvait bien être la mère. S'il emmenait les gosses à un congrès de chasse, c'est soit que la mère était indigne également, soit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et ce que ça impliquait avec la chasse était assez sordide. Bobby se promit de ne rien lui demander.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Bobby qui avait eu peur de passer un mauvais week-end et de s'ennuyer ne vit pas le temps passer. Les enfants étaient adorables et très attachants. L'ainé faisait le fier mais décida qu'il était digne de confiance, et le petit, bien qu'au début intimidé, l'adopta bien vite, et il eut droit à des Bobby par ci, et Bobby par là sans trop savoir où donner de la tête. Il les emmena à la partie médiévale où Dean forgea une épée pendant que Sammy faisait de la calligraphie calmement puis ils regardèrent tous un spectacle de marionnettes avec d'autres enfants, presque tous sans leurs parents qui les avaient posés ici et confiés aux animateurs. Après quoi ils allèrent faire de l'accrobranche. Dean eut droit de faire le parcours noir, le plus long et le plus haut malgré son âge, et Sam insista tant et si bien que Bobby accepta de faire le petit parcours avec lui alors qu'il avait le vertige. Cela se solda par une énorme ampoule à l'intérieur de la main pour lui : il avait voulu stopper la tyrolienne finale à la main, chose très dangereuse et absolument pas conseillée. Sam se sentit coupable pendant un moment et il faillit même pleurer, mais Bobby lui assura que ce n'était rien et arriva à le calmer avec l'aide de son frère.

Après ça ils assistèrent à une conférence très intéressante sur l'histoire de la chasse aux États-Unis, dans un manège interactif plongé dans le noir sous une tente, qui tournait et montrait à chaque fois une scène, avec des parties qui s'éclairaient sur le sujet traité. Dean était à la limite de paraitre blasé, mais Sam et Bobby quittèrent le manège la tête bien remplie.

Ils retrouvèrent John à l'heure pour le diner, alors que le soleil commençait à tomber. Bien qu'il se fut amusé sans lui tout l'après-midi, Bobby fut bizarrement très content de le retrouver, et son sourire chaleureux quand il le vit le fit se sentir spécial. Les enfants firent un récit détaillé et enthousiaste de leur journée, ce qui fit apparemment très plaisir à leur père qui écouta tout. Quand Sam évoqua la blessure de Bobby, John dit qu'il regarderait ça aux tentes, il avait toujours une trousse de secours avec lui.

-Ce n'est rien, bougonna Bobby.

-Hey, je me dois de réparer ce que mes enfants détériorent, s'amusa John.

-Imbécile, souffla Bobby, et ils rirent de bon coeur.

Ceci dit arrivés à la tente, John envoya les enfants se mettre en pyjama et se brosser les dents et entreprit de soigner la main de Bobby. Qui se récria mais au final ne put se dérober. John l'avait fait asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre et lui prit la main pratiquement de force pour examiner sa blessure. Il la tripota un moment dans les siennes chaudes et rugueuses mais pourtant douces avec lui et Bobby se sentit tout chose.

-ça fait mal quand je fais ça ? Demanda John en pliant les doigts de Bobby à l'intérieur de sa main.

-Oui, en même temps je me suis presque arraché la peau.

-Quelle idée de vouloir arrêter la tyrolienne, souri John en secouant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas chasseur moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans des situations extrêmes.

-Je te rassure à la chasse on se retrouve rarement suspendu par une corde à plusieurs mètres du sol. Ou sinon... une seule fois. Tu devrais venir avec Rufus et moi une fois, proposa John en sortant de l'eau oxygénée.

Bien que l'idée de revoir l'homme agenouillé devant lui fut tentante, Bobby refusa clairement l'invitation. Il ne tenait pas à mourir jeune.

-Peut-être que tu accepterais de garder mes enfants de temps à autre si je dois passer dans le coin alors ? Ils t'adorent, normalement ils ne se lient pas d'affection aussi vite. Surtout Dean !

-ça, ce serait avec plaisir, je pensais que j'allais galérer avec eux mais ils sont adorables tes gamins.

Bobby sentit que c'était exactement le moment où il pouvait poser des questions sur leur mère, que plutôt ça n'avait pas été le moment, et que plus tard ça ne se reproduirait peut-être pas, mais il se dégonfla et John termina le bandage.

Les enfants revinrent, et John les envoya se coucher. Ils tombaient de fatigue et ne se firent pas prier. C'est à ce moment là que surgit Rufus du fond de la nuit, avec un pack de bières et deux bouteilles de vin.

-Je viens passer un peu de temps avec vous, je sais que tu ne peux pas bouger John avec les enfants. De toute façon ils m'ont pris la tête à l'administration, bhou ! Si j'en vois un avant demain matin je lui tire du gros sel dans le fondement !

John et Bobby se marrèrent de bon coeur : Rufus était toujours à râler contre n'importe qui mais au final c'était un homme au coeur d'or qui appréciait tout le monde, et le lendemain il n'y paraitrait plus.

-Non, mais je vous jure, des petits jeunes de la ville d'à côté ont voulu entrer par la sortie est, avec un tracteur ! Oui avec un tracteur ! Et ils ne sont même pas chasseurs. Il s'est passé un de ses mic-mac !

Et Rufus était reparti dans une de ses histoires improbables qui n'arrivaient qu'à lui... à part que comme d'habitude tout était vrai.

Après quelques heures à parler, à picoler, à regarder les étoiles étendus sur des plaids, Rufus les laissa et regagna sa tente d'une démarche un peu gauche, en évitant avec difficulté les fils tendus de la forêt de tentes. John et Bobby restèrent dans un silence confortable un long moment, puis regagnèrent leurs tentes respectives.

Bobby avait commencé à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit gratter à l'entrée de sa tente, puis la fermeture éclair extérieure glisser. Il se réveilla totalement et demanda "qui est là ?"

-C'est moi, John ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Bobby lui pointa sa lampe torche dessus et John descendit la deuxième fermeture et se retrouva à quatre pattes, à moitié à l'intérieur de la tente.

-J'ai monté ma tente sur une énorme racine. Je m'en étais pas rendu compte avant et maintenant les petits dorment de part et d'autre, y a absolument plus de place pour moi. J'avais penser pouvoir dormir avec toi comme c'est une deux places.

Bobby interloqué regarda John qui essayait de lui faire des yeux de cocker. Pas qu'il ait envie de partager sa tente avec un autre homme, mais bon il y avait une raison et il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors.

-Je prends moins de place que j'en ai l'air, crut bon de préciser John.

-Ramène-toi, bougonna-t-il en se décalant.

En fait, si : John prenait la place qu'il avait l'air de prendre, peut-être même plus. Au début il s'était fait tout petit sur un côté, et Bobby avait cru pouvoir dormir tranquille. Puis John s'était endormi. Et ça avait commencé à être sacrément agité. D'abord le jeune homme roula contre lui. Bon. Puis il commença à bouger, le poussant, prenant plus de place. Bobby se décala largement, pensant que s'il lui laissait suffisamment d'espace il arrêterait de le coller. Peine perdue, ce n'était pas de l'espace que John cherchait c'était du contact. Il roula dans son sac de couchage encore plus près de lui, tout son corps collé contre le sien. Et ce que John avait oublié de préciser c'est qu'il était une véritable bouillotte, voire un chauffage central. La chaleur avait augmenté de façon considérable dans la tente, et la chaleur avait amené la condensation de l'humidité sur les parois intérieures de la toiles. Bobby dut se lever pour ouvrir les deux fermetures et donc la porte de la tente par la même occasion. Il put constater à ce moment là que John dormait bel et bien. Il revint se lover contre lui dès qu'il se recoucha et grogna de contentement. Avec la chaleur il était à moitié sorti de son sac de couchage en se tortillant ; quant à Bobby il avait laissé tomber le sien depuis longtemps.

Pressé contre la paroi de la tente, Bobby mit trèèès longtemps à se décider à réveiller John. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il pourrait dormir. Il secoua son compagnon de lit, d'abord doucement puis plus franchement. John se réveilla, regarda Bobby avec des yeux dans le vague, puis lui prit la mâchoire barbue entre ses doigts et leva son visage vers le sien. Sidéré, Bobby le laissa l'embrasser. De façon extrêmement lente, longue, et profonde. Et Dieu que c'était bon. Quand il retira son visage, John avait toujours les yeux dans le vague. Il le lâcha non sans caresser un peu sa barbe au passage et soupira "maintenant tu dors, Bobby."

Dans une situation pareille, le plus logique à faire aurait été d'expédier John dehors et de l'envoyer dormir dans sa propre tente, racine ou pas racine et gamins ou pas gamins. Mais pour une raison quelconque Bobby n'en avait pas envie. Il avait adoré la façon dont cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis le matin l'avait embrassé. Et il aimait sa chaleur contre lui, d'autant que depuis leur baiser, John avait repris sa place et cessé de s'agiter.

Quand Bobby se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour. Il se rendit compte que John était sorti de la tente sans le déranger et avait consciencieusement refermé les fermetures éclair du mieux qu'il avait pu de l'extérieur. Il sortit de sa tente pour tomber directement sur le visage de Sam, qui l'avait entendu bouger et s'était posté juste devant l'ouverture pour lui faire une surprise.

-Bhou ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Attends que je t'attrape toi ! Fit Bobby en faisant semblant d'être en colère.

Sam partit en courant et en riant jusque derrière sa tente.

-Sam ! Tu n'a pas l'intention d'embêter Bobby toute la journée comme ça j'espère ? S'exclama John.

-Mais tu l'as bien embêté toi cette nuit Papa ? Répondit le petit.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas dormir avec vous, c'est pour ça qu'on va démonter la tente et la décaler aujourd'hui.

Bobby sortit réellement la tête de sa tente pour tomber sur John, qui lui sourit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon. Les cheveux noirs trempés et déposant des gouttelettes sur ses épaules, il revenait visiblement des douches et avait pris le minimum sur lui pour éviter de tout transporter parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul crochet par douche pour les vêtements. Bobby déglutit difficilement. Son petit problème habituel du matin avait décidé de reprendre de la vigueur. Il était dans la merde...

-Bonjour Bobby. Je ne t'ai pas trop empêché de dormir cette nuit ? Demanda sincèrement John.

Il y aurait deux trois petites choses à mettre au point aujourd'hui, se dit Bobby.


	2. Samifer Valise

**Ici seront regroupés les résultats des différents défis avec limite de temps qui m'ont été posés et que je ne souhaite pas publier séparément.**

**Cette série-ci sera composée d'OS SLASH (yaoi)**

* * *

**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice: Ishtar205 **(un grand merci à toi de corriger toutes mes conneries !)

* * *

**Pairing** : samifer  
**Thème **: valise.  
**Temps** : 25 minutes.

**Valise.**

A l'aéroport, Sam récupéra sa valise avec un peu de difficulté. Heureusement qu'elle avait des roulettes parce que le poids était... conséquent. Il prit l'air de rien devant Dean en la descendant du tapis roulant. Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre cette peine, Dean était assis sur sa propre valise, blanchâtre, et essayait de ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Il avait passé la trajet à vomir, comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi la sienne avait-elle été la dernière sur le tapis roulant ? Se demanda Sam à propos de sa valise.

-Je vais aux toilettes Dean.

-Hum Hum, répondit son frère, lui balançant un regard vague.

Il la traîna jusque dans les toilettes des hommes. Il n'y avait personne. Ça sentait le désinfectant et... d'autres trucs. Il s'enferma dans la cabine pour handicapés et posa la valise.

-Dans l'autre sens, dit une voix sortant de la valise.

Sam se dépêcha de retourner la valise, c'est à dire la poignée côté sol, et ouvrit la fermeture éclair.

-Tu n'étais pas dans le bon sens à l'aller ?

-Si mais je suis descendu.

-QUOI ?

-Je m'ennuyais tout seul dans la soute Sammy. Aide moi à descendre !

-Comment tu as fait pour sortir ?

-Il y a aussi une fermeture éclair à l'intérieur. La valise est réversible.

-Depuis quand les valises sont réversibles ?

-Et bien je suppose depuis à peu près deux heures. Depuis que le truc que tu m'as donné est tombé en panne.

-Ma DS ?

-C'est ça.

Lucifer laissa tomber le petit boîtier rouge dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il fit un blop. Sam regarda dans la cuvette, peiné.

-Il n'avait simplement plus de batterie. Tu ne peux pas tenir en place une heure.

-Deux heures ! S'exclama Lucifer comme si Sam avait dit une énorme bêtise. Et j'estime avoir suffisamment tenu en place au fond des Enfers.

-Oui bon... fit Sam inconfortable en passant une main dans sa crinière. Il regarda tout sauf Lucifer qui avait croisé les bras et avait l'air de lui en vouloir. C'est quoi tous ces trucs dans la valise ? Dit il en se penchant dessus.

-Je les ai piqués dans les autres valises quand je suis descendu ! Déclara fièrement l'archange déchu. D'ailleurs j'ai attendu que toutes les valises passent et je les ai fouillées une à une ! C'était pas évident parce que le tunnel était bas de plafond et que c'était dans le noir complet.

Cela expliquait pourquoi la valise avait été la dernière sur le tapis roulant...

-Heu ok...Y a quoi ? Du parfum ? Une brosse à dent... Du dentifrice... Un autre parfum... une trousse de toilette ?

-Je vais les mettre dans une crypte. Mais je sais pas encore laquelle.

Sam soupira. La cleptomanie de sa moitié était parfois plus que difficile à gérer. Comme quand il avait voulu lui faire transporter un poney vivant sur le toit de l'impala. Parfois il aurait préféré qu'il ait gardé la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Parce que là à part quelques trucs débiles (par exemple il pouvait changer le sable en eau, ou faire pousser des fleurs n'importe où), il se retrouvait avec un Lucifer incapable de rien. Il n'était même pas fichu de faire sa toilette tout seul au début ! Et en plus il fallait qu'il le cache à Dean, ce qui avait entraîné une séparation temporaire mais somme toute bienvenue, avec son grand frère.

-Sammy sammy ! Lucifer se tapota la joue. J'ai pas le droit à mon bisous de bienvenue dans... on est où ?

-Le Montana... viens par là, sourit Sam. Il avait vraiment oublié le plus important.

Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, la porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur, puis une des portes des toilettes claqua violemment elle aussi et ils entendirent quelqu'un vomir.

-On peut partir maintenant ? Demanda Lucifer. On va attraper un sale truc en restant ici...

-Oui, je vais t'accompagner à la sortie, il faudra que j'invente une excuse pour Dean et je te retrouverai dans la ville d'à côté ça marche ? Tu as ton téléphone avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Il fonctionne ?

-Oui.

-Sam ? Demanda la voix de Dean depuis l'autre cabine. T'es avec quelqu'un ?

Aussitôt les toilettes entières se remplirent de fleurs de pissenlits. Ça augurait une superbe discussion...


End file.
